Laboratory Love
by DinoMoMo
Summary: Bruce and Tony have a romantic moment while working in the S.H.I.E.L.D. lab Fluff and love for all Brony fans. M for sex :D


Laboratory Love

Bruce B/Hulk/Tony S./Iron Man

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything to Joss Whedon

Bruce and Tony have a romantic moment while working in the S.H.I.E.L.D. lab Fluff and love for all Brony fans. M for sex :D

**OK my personal opinion is Stony FORVER! But I decided to write this to my very near and dear best friend TheAmazingBouncyBall. She is a hige Brony fan and I thought I would make her smile with this little piece. So TheAmazingBouncyBall and everyone else ENJOY! Yes this is actual dialogue from the movie.**

"You know you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You would love it. It's Candy Land." Tony said as he walked over to Bruce who was examining the weapon Loki was using.

"Thank, but the last time I was in New York, I kinda broke Harlem." Bruce said back. Tony was fully watching Bruce. Tony for the longest time had a crush on Bruce and today he was either A. going to do something about it or B. stay quiet and hope everything works itself out in the end.

Steve walked in and began to rant about doing their jobs and Tony had witty comebacks. Bruce was just working and looking at Tony. He had to admit there was something about Tony that made him want him, made Bruce want to be close to him in every way.

Steve left and Tony whistled.

"That's the man my dad never shut up. I'm wondering if they should have not kept him on ice" Tony grumbled. Bruce gave a small huh in response and went over to another computer screen to continue.

Tony walked by and Bruce glanced at his ass and then quickly looked away when Tony looked at him. Bruce felt his cheeks heat up and Tony noticed.

"You feeling ok Doctor?" Tony asked as he walked over to check him. Bruce just nodded and didn't look at the attractive man that was so close to his face. Tony saw Bruce's flush more and he placed a hand on the heated flesh.

"You feel hot? Or are you blushing?" Tony said. Bruce could hear the smile in Tony's voice. Tony was thrilled that Bruce was flushing under his gaze.

'Ok Tony do not screw this up. God he looks so good when he blushes.' Tony thought as he turned his seductive self on and went on the hunt.

"Getting all hot and bothered Bruce? Or is it just me?" Tony said as he walked behind Bruce and gently ran his fingers across Bruce's firm ass. Bruce inhaled loudly and Tony continued.

"I mean why are you? Is it someone you are thinking of? Someone close to you?" Tony asked. Bruce closed his eyes.

"Yes someone close to me." Bruce whispered hoarsely. Tony continued to run his fingers over Bruce's body. He stopped when he was somewhat pressed to Bruce's back and his fingers were over Bruce's heart.

"How close Bruce?" Tony whispered hotly into Bruce's ear. Bruce opened his eyes and turned himself around to face Tony.

"Very." Bruce whispered back as he roughly began to kiss Tony. Tony was a little shocked but went along with the kiss. Bruce gripped Tony's Black Sabbath shirt and Tony placed his fingers in Bruce's hair.

"Tony… before we go any farther… do you like me?" Bruce asked panting.

"Yeah… yea Bruce I like you a lot. What about you?"

Bruce smiled and nodded in response. Tony felt his heart leap for joy and then he began to kiss Bruce passionately. Bruce responded and they kept it passionate for a few until Tony began to unbutton Bruce's shirt and then he began to kiss down his neck and jaw.

Bruce was panting and he moaned as Tony found his nipples and he took one into his mouth and the other between the pads of his fingers. He gently twisted and sucked and Bruce was moaning like crazy.

Bruce took off Tony's shirt and gasped as he saw the full arch reactor in Tony's chest.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Tony." Bruce whispered. Tony just shook his head and proceeded to get on his knees and began to unzip his pants.

"Tony… ha ah… what is someone comes in or sees us?" Bruce as Tony was playing with his erect cock.

"Easy… let them watch." Tony said as he took the head into his mouth and sucked hard. Bruce let out a loud groan and gripped the corner of the computer desk. Tony looked up at Bruce and winked as he went lower on him. Bruce was moaning and groaning as Tony worked him over. Tony smiled and grabbed some lube he had in his pocket.

He lubed up three fingers and placed one at Bruce's entrance.

"Spread your legs a little." Tony said as he worked in a finger and kept licking at Bruce's length. Bruce did as he was told and widened his stance. Tony got a knuckle, then the whole finger in and Bruce began to whimper.

"Baby… you ok?" Tony asked as he stopped stretching.

"I'm… fine… keep… going…" Bruce strangled out and Tony went back down onto Bruce as he worked his finger. He slipped in the next one and began to scissor him. Bruce was in pure heaven when Tony hit his spot. He let out a long and low groan.

Tony smiled and interested a third finger to finish the job. After Tony deemed Bruce ready he got up and pulled his length out and lubed it up.

"Turn around and bend over for me baby." Tony said to Bruce.

"So demanding Tony." Bruce smiled and turned around and bent over the computer desk. Tony took in a breath and so did Bruce.

"If it hurts… stop me ok?" Tony said. Bruce nodded and snapped his hips back signaling that he was ready for Tony. Tony smiled and chuckled. He lined himself up with Bruce and swiftly but carefully entered Bruce.

"OH… my god you are tight babe." Tony groaned out. Bruce groaned as he felt full and then he felt Tony pull out but then forcefully back in again.

Bruce moaned and Tony began to move gaining speed and rhythm as he did. After a few glorious minutes Tony found Bruce's spot and Bruce let out a chocked moan.

"Found it." Tony chuckled as he angled his hips to hit the spot. Tony pounded into Bruce over and over he kept hitting the sweet spot inside Bruce.

"Tony… close!" Bruce called out. Tony nodded and began to pound harder to relieve his lover.

"AH… ah ah ah… TONY!" Bruce cried. Tony kept going until he came. "BRUCE!" Tony cried out.

After that Tony slumped onto Bruce's sweaty back, and he and Bruce were catching their breaths.

"Bruce… that was… fantastic." Tony said as he kissed Bruce's back. Tony pulled out of Bruce and turned him over. He kissed Bruce tenderly and Bruce kissed back.

"Yeah it was fantastic. Now can we get back to work?" Tony laughed and nodded as they cleaned themselves up.

Tony and Bruce stood closer together as they worked. And no one was the wiser.

(Until Nick Fury saw the secret tape footage.)

**Te-dah! First Avengers story and its… Brony -_-… Oh well it's for a friend. Hope everyone enjoys and TheAmazingBouncyBall I LOVE YA!**


End file.
